God only knows
by Emily Cohen
Summary: Based on A walk to Remember.Jobros are sent to North Carolina , Joe is grounded and in deep trouble until he met Lilly "the bible freak". Will she save him? What about Miley and the other brothers! Leave a review!
1. Trailer

**A/N : Hey guys! this is my new story I red-done it cause i wanted to make it a real story...it is based on the movio "A walk to remember" BUT it has a lot of different twist , but it remaind some of the same plot...after i finished the trailer i wanted to changed it to nilly but what do you say : LOE or NILLY?...well here it goes...and the fact that i don't write too much about kevin j it's cause i love him , im inlove with him , i wanna do so many things with him (yeah im 18 so what? it's legal! lol) so it's hard to picture him in a ff story!except in my dreams (I did not just said that!) anyways reviews are appreciated!****God Only Knows **

_**Trailer**_

_**I may not always love you**_

**Joe Jonas used to lived in California **

**Shows the Jonas Brothers performing on a stage , hanging out and living the life in L.A**

_-You are going , Joe , there's no second choice_

**But he made some mistakes that lead him and the band out of the spotlight**

_- Kevin and Nick will hate me dad!_

_-You should have thought it before , Youngman_

_**But long as there are stars above you**_

_-If you will have stopped being the bad boy of the press , we wouldn't be here in the first place , Joe!_

_-Kevin is right , this is all your fault!_

_**You never need to doubt it**_

**They said parents have the final decision**

-_Shit mom , can't you just put me in some stupid rehab camp or something?_

_**I'll make you so sure about it **_

**Now he's stuck in North Carolina**

_-What the hell I'm going to do here?_

**Shows Joe hanging out with the bad kids of high school , drinking and smoking in a cemetery, inside a car **.

_**God only knows what I'd be without you **_

**Now is her time to sav****e him**

_-Hey. Hi. Your lights. Any chance you could... turn them off!?_

_-Don't look at her ._

_-Brain_

_-Bible freak_

_-Who is she?_

_**If you should ever leave me**_

**Shows Joe sitting at the principal's office**

_-Now Mr Jonas , are you going to behave or are you planning staying on detention all year?_

_-That depends…_

_-This institution will not accept this behavior!_

**Sometimes little towns can give you big things**

_-Seems you guys made friends so quickly!_

_-Well , comparing to you we are not wasting our lifes in..god knows what!_

_**Though life would still go on believe me**_

-_Hi , I'm Lilly Truscott your new theater's partner_

_-Hi , I'm Joe…but you probably know that_

_**The world could show nothing to me**_

_-If you are going to break Lilly's heart …j-just back off_

_-Why? do you feel something about her Nicky?_

_-She was right , you are stupid!_

**They don't understand but it's hard to let people in**

_-Just leave me alone Joe!_

-_No! I don't want to…I want to know you…I want to do everything with you…_

_**God only knows what I'd be without you**_

**Shows getting arrested in front of his brothers and the love of his life**

**Will she save him? Will he let the girl fall inlove with him?**

_**God only knows **_

Soon

* * *

**What you think? Reviews , suggestions , everything is appreciated!**

**Miley will be in the story!**

**xoxo**

**Emily , from the south .**


	2. Chapter 1:Introducing Me

**God Only Knows**

* * *

Read these before to understand the story!!

**Hello guys! thanks for the reviews , just for the record this story is placed in North Carolina , just because "A walk to remember" was placed there and this story is based in that movie ; I don't want to insult anyone cause maybe you will read that Joe and his brothers hate it , it's just a story! Another fact is that Lilly and Miley are originally from NC too , Lilly knows that her friend is Hannah Montana but now she is taking a break too for high school . The jobros don't know about Miley being Hannah and here they are :**

**Lilly , Miley and Nick (15) , Joe (18) , Kevin (19) . Enjoy , I tried my best , remember english is not my first language! so i'm sorry if i had some grammar mistakes . Review!!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Somewhere in the future**

_-September , 2023-_

"I used to live in Beauforth , North Carolina . A place where the air always smells of pine and salt and sea.

For many, days and nights are spent fishing Pamlico Sound or crabbing the Neuse River.

While the ocean may be the focus of daily labor, churches have always tried to be the focus of life.

When I lived here, there were eighteen churches within town limits alone. From each corner, four churches face each other. The Fellowship Hall Christian Church, the Church of the Forgiven People, the Church of Sunday Atonement, and All Saints Church.

They sponsored pancake breakfasts,rummage sales, car washes, and softball games.

"You'd think that all the people

here were friendly, welcoming,

open-hearted..."

The voice is gentle. Slightly Southern in inflection . Even if you don't believe it Joe Jonas is nowadays 33 he looks urban, prosperous, well-groomed -- but retains his boyish whimsy and sense of irony . He is still on the car just with s cell phone and overnight bag on the seat next to him.

-continue-

"... and that money or family

background or education or luck

didn't matter."

Then he reaches out to adjust his side mirror, revealing a simple gold wedding band on his left hand. He turned the corner and slows in front of the huge Southern Baptist church .

"But they did matter. They mattered to everyone. Except for **Lilly Truscott**…"

He turned the car into a driveway just past the church

and heads for a cluster of buildings. Behind the

buildings, a cemetery. The car pulls up in front of the old parsonage -- it's a different color than he remembers.

"... Astronomer. Actress. Skate girl… Believer in God …"

The boy hesitates a moment, then climbs out of his car , heads up the walk and onto the front porch. Presses the DOORBELL. It RINGS inside. Joe is edgy, unsettled.

"... Believer in me..."

Now let me tell you the real story , where it all started and mainly why Joe Jonas , rockstar , member of the Jonas Brothers , a wealth kid who seems to had it all , ended in North Carolina , a long journey from California to boring North Carolina (a/n: don't try to insult anyone , is just a story!) . But It's not about the place , maybe it's about people , but mostly is about life . What do you have to do that your parents suddenly decide that you have to move? Why do you have to go? Why even bother in listening when I have it all?

* * *

_-September , 2007 -_

JOE'S POV

Last night was a blast . First my brothers were having fun in some lame Disney Channel party…yes I said they were having fun .ME? Not at all . I was tired to attend those kids party but I had to go for the publicity…yes the fucking publicity .

When the party ended I got a called from my girlfriend Becky , she was a new Disney Channel up coming star , we dated 3 months , she call herself my girlfriend but I never admitted it .

We went to this party that according to Becky was going to be the party of the year . We arrived to this club in L.A , the place was full of people and full of people .We shouldn't be there , we shouldn't be drinking alcohol too , in front of the law we were kids…but who cares? Who cares about the law? . I didn't .

Suddenly Becky kissed me , I kissed her and both of us made our own way in the club…from that point I don't remember anything , anything except that going to that club is the main reason that why I'm here in this situation , sitting on the kitchen , with my brothers in front of the table and my parents looking at me with anger but mostly regret in their eyes…oh yes right now my head is broke in two , I'm pretty hung over , and the only thing that I have no doubts It's that I'm in a fucking mess…I shouldn't have gone to that club , that's for sure .

After 2 minutes , all eyes on me , my father broke the silence .

-So? Did you have a great time last night Joseph?

-Can you just go to the point…I'm pretty mess up right now dad

I said with an irritated tone , I looked at Nick , then at Kevin , they were both pissed of . Then Kevin hit me on the back of my head .

-Hey man! There's no need to be rude!

-There was no need to get in that club either my dear brother !!.

His voice was clearly no soft as usual , Im sure that I never saw this Kevin .

-Stop it!

Said my mother.

-jeez…thanks mom .

I answered resting my head on the table .

-Last night was enough Joseph…

My mom said , I could feel she was angrier than usual , Kevin was more pissed , but Nick…he was half ashamed and angry…angrier than ever . He usually was the one who stick up for me , but right now , no he was not .

-God! …I just had some drinks with some friends and Becky…I'm 18 not a baby…

Now I'm the one who is pissed . We had this conversation like what? 15 times already? .

-Becky that's the first problem -said my dad .

-Do you want me to stop seeing her?…Fine I will , now I want to sleep at least what is left of the morning .

I answered and started my way to my bedroom but my mother shutted the door in front of my face .

-No , this conversation is not over .

She said , I rolled my eyes , silence again . My dad said something .

-Boys , please let´s go upstairs .

-What? , but dad…

My dad cut Kevin off .

-Just do it!

Kevin and Nick left the room and of course I didn't have the courage to look at them in their eyes , not now , maybe tomorrow .

-So this is the major problem son.

When I finally had the courage to look straight at my parents my head broke for the second time , my dad was right now I was in major problems , but the little bag full of some white substance was just the tip of the iceberg .

-I can explain dad…

-How long?

-dad…

-How long?

-just a couple of months…

Another lie , the real fact is that im into drugs since I was 17 , since the band succeeded. You may ask why…Im not really sure , maybe it was too much to handle .

-What are we going to do Paul?

My mom asked with concern .

-I know exactly what are we going to do Denise…

I was sitting there in shock , still daydreaming about last night .

-Do you remember my cousin from the south Denise?

-Laura? Yes of course…

-So Joe is taking a break…with her.

Ok I could see a big punishment in the future , like no TV for a week , no Becky , no more new shoes , party but…going to Aunt's Laura …I never saw that coming .

-DAD! WHAT ABOUT THE BAND?

-Oh , don't worry the band is taking a break too .

He left the room like nothing , now it was just mom and me .

-I'm not going mom…

I said stronger than ever .

-You are going Joe , there's no second choice …and the boys are going too .

-Shit mom , can't you just put me in some stupid rehab camp or something?KEVIN AND NICK WILL HATE ME!

-No I can't . You should have thought it before , Youngman .

Then she left .

Now I was alone . Me and my brothers were in the car to North Carolina . Not only I was alone , I have been deny of music , talking with my "friends" , away from parties , away from California , away from the world .

What about the Jonas Brothers? They were taking a break .

What about the Burning Up tour ? Temporarily canceled .

What about my brothers? You now? not Nick and Kevin Jonas…just Nicholas and Kevin , my brothers . Well they were dragged to North Carolina with me , and they were still mad about the consequences of my behavior .

What about me? Maybe the press is right , my head is full of air , nothing else and nothing more . I cannot defend myself…cause what I did was fun until this day .

I grab my Ipod and reach some songs , not our songs , they are childish . I found _Sweet home Alabama_ but there's nothing sweet in this situation and we are not going to Alabama , thank God , so I changed it and play _California_ by Lenny Kravitz…that is the only song that can give me other things to think about…I closed my eyes just about when I heard Nick saying that we should be singing _Hollywood here we come _, not _North Carolina here we come _. I don't care I just close my eyes and enjoy the music …cause California is the only thing I'm going to miss …

_I was converted to the other side_

_From the day I'd gotten there_

_met a girl who took me on a ride _

_I was young I had no cares _

_When I moved to California _

_California _

_She played me records I had never heard _

_While we toked on purple hairs _

_Who, Zeppelin, Beatles _

_Kiss, The Rolling Stones _

_While we played guitars in air _

_When I moved to California _

_California _

_California _

_**California love!** _

_Venice Beach and P.O.P. _

_Station 26 was free_

_Jeff Ho and Horizons west _

_Dogtown Skates they were the best _

_Hang Ten, O.P. were the brands _

_Don't forget the two-tone Vans _

_I miss the Apple and my schoolyard boys _

_Nothing ever will compare _

_But now I skateboard With my surfer girl _

_And we really are a pair _

_When I moved to California _

_California _

_California _

_**California love!** _

**You liked it? hated it?**

**suggestions are welcome with open arms...reviews are cookies!! appreaciated!**

**just FYI I love Lenny Kravitz lyriccs and songs...he is pretty popular down here...he rocks!**

**Review please!!**

**xoxo**

**Emily , from the south .**

* * *


	3. Authors Note: Auditions!

**God Only knows**

**AUDITIONS!**

* * *

Hello everyone! Sorry 4 not updating I'm in finals and I have 2 study at least a little bit if I want to have s decent winter vacations! Yeah winter vacations it's freaking cold down here! So I'M NOT BURNING UP at all (lol!) just FYI disney have gone crazy we will have camp rock on august anyway here we prefer high school musical-no offense!

TO THE POINT I'm making **AUDITIONS for Lilly's friends that would be NICK'S and Kevin's girls , but it will be a little bit of nilly or even kiley or whatever…just leave names , age , personality , how do you look like , you will be good girls I promise and remember they go to a catholic private school so some cool personalities would be awesome ..lol**

**Ps:I went till last year to a private catholic school , so there goes my social life and my primary and high school experience ; it was fun though but you must know about those schools…it was kinda of SAVED that movie with Mandy Moore…tons of girls obsessed with god , and god is in the house..blah blah…yeah I thought it will be fun to share that or not…I dunno know**

**Lol love you! I will update fast cars too!**

**So auditions open! **

**Xoxo**

**Emily , from the south**


	4. Chapter 2 :Music and souls

**God Only Knows**

**A/N : AUDITIONS ARE STILL OPEN at least when i have 16 0r 18 reviews , i don't know...thanks for the ones who left a review so far...just FYI Miley lives next door of the jobros , not lilly! and joe will have a gf (same as in the movie that was named belinda i think) but i'm not making auditions cause i think nobody wants to be the other girl ...lol...you have some funny high school experience? let me know it...me being in a catholic school i have tones , won't imagine it... **

**Chapter 2 : Music and souls **

_-September , 2007 -_

_I learned from you that i do not crumble_

_I learned that strength is something you choose_

_All of the reasons to keep on believin'_

_There's no questions, there's a lesson that i learned from you_

-So you liked it?

-Miley , that was beautiful .How you came up with such a good song? -asked the blonde girl .

-Hey! …was that an insult?

-No Miley I didn't mean that…

-Lilly! I'm kidding…but you are right I was surprised with myself too…maybe it was this Beauforth air or something that wasn't in California …

The brunette stood up and place her guitar on the bed , she went to the window and saw the streets , there were empty as always except of course for Josh her little neighbor that was always playing outside . Her name? She was Miley Stewart , but on the stage she dresses herself as Hannah Montana , a popstar ; however in North Carolina she was just Miley Stewart , 15 year old kid , currently at 10th grade , quite popular , and taking a break from the spotlights but what she was aware that now she was no more a the only disney channel star hiding in the south trying to live a normal life , no she has some competition .

In the other hand , Lilly Truscott was the opposite , she hardly care about the California lifestyles , but she wasn't either a small town girl with a square mind , she was happy living in NC . Lilly wears old sweaters, plaid skirts and her hair up in a bun. She carries the Bible wherever she goes and believes that whatever happens in life is according to the Lord's plan. She is obviously not your typical high school student and not someone in whom any guy or people from big cities would be interested , but Miley was . The brunette was her only friend , maybe they've know each other for years , sometimes Lilly wondered why the sociable , easy going , and funny Miley Stewart was hanging out with silly Lilly , guess what? The magic of friendship .

-Lilly , is something bothering you?-asked Miley to her friend that was looking through the window .

-uhmm…no . Why you didn't tell me you have new neighbors?

-Whaaat?

-Yes , that people over there -Lilly said pointing to a family that was emerging from an expensive black car . As far as they know they weren't so many wealthy in town , except for the mayor and other families .

-Oh my god…why is that guy so familiar to me?-asked Miley .-He looks just like..Nick, Nick Jonas…Lilly is HIM!

Miley said this jumping and almost fainting . She was talking that loud that both girls saw that one of the boys realize that they were in the window screaming , suddenly Miley and Lilly fell to the ground , under the window .

-Ok , maybe that wasn't such a good idea-said Miley blushing .

-Just calm down…and by the way who is Nick Jonas ?-Lilly asked she had this feeling that this was another guy that Miley dated back in California .

- Lilly I told you a million times…wait a minute…you don't know who is Nick Jonas?

-uhmm…no…should I know him?

-Nick Jonas.. J-O-N-A-S youngest member of the Jonas Brothers?

-Oh , that Jonas…I think I've never heard of them

-Earth calling Lilly? Where you've been the last year missy?

-As the matter of fact..

-Don't answer that…let's just say hi

Miley grabbed her friend by the wrist and both went downstairs , but before Miley could open the door Lilly stopped her .

-Wait…wouldn't be rude of us?…we don't even have a cake to gave them …

Lilly was so naïve sometimes .-It's just a southern tradition…you don't want to break it , don't you? Lilly said this showing puppy eyes that she knew that Miley couldn't resist .

-Ok , but let me do your hair first!

-No Miles please!

-Come on! It would be fun….I will even help you with your speech …

-I don't need help with my speech Im perfectly capable to stand up in front of those people and tell them what I want to say…

Miley send her a funny look .-Ok , maybe im good at the writing part , you can help me with the stage and the breathing…-said Lilly giving in .

-and the hair! Cause hair is Voltaire! And with that hair you are not going anywhere my friend.

-said Miley pointing to the beautiful shiny long blonde hair of Lilly that was always hiding in a bun .Then they made their way to the kitchen .

* * *

-At the streets-

The whole Jonas were on the streets of their new house , at least for this year . Joe was still in the car refusing to let it go like a 5 year old kid ; in the meantime his brothers were still mad and don't cross any words with him , unless it was extreme necessarily .

All of a sudden a woman about 35 years old appeared from the door. She's weary withsun-worn skin, but still attractive. She wears a skimpy black-and-white cocktail waitress uniform under her coat , and it came by the name Laura Jonas , Mr Jonas's sister and the boy's aunt .

-Look , looky who are here….-said Laura really happy .

-Finally , I'm so glad to see you Laura and thankful that you accepted to take care of the boys -said Mrs Jonas giving her sister in-law a hug .

-No problem at all , and where are my three favorite nephews?

Then Frankie came in the picture with a sleepy head .

-We are four , not three , auntie Laura -said Frankie giving his aunt a hug too .

-I know , I know , but some middle Jonas seems that is not my nephew anymore…

-Laura! -said Mr Jonas to his sister .

-I'm sorry Paul , from what I've heard is true …anyway who want to start unpacking?

The whole family started to unpack the boy's stuff , except Frankie's because he was the only one who wasn't going stay cause he was too little to be away from his parents so much time …everybody helped each other with the heavy boxes , except for Joe who was still on the car with his Ipod and ignoring the situation happening around him .

-What the fuck?-said Joe when his dad grabbed his Ipod .

-Get out of the car son , now .

-Mmm I think you don't need help dad -said Joe looking outside ; he noticed that Kevin and Nick were almost finishing with the boxes .

-No I don't …but you do , now get out of the car and get your stuff into the house .-his dad said harshly .

Finally Joe went out of the car , he saw his boxes standing on the front door ; with a pissed face he tried to pick out one but it was too heavy for doing it himself , then his older brother came from inside the house and gave him a pity look that Joe noticed immediately .

-Care to help?-Joe said to Kevin .

-Did you help us?-responded Kevin with a harsh tone.

-Never mind …I don't need your help or anyone of you …-After that he came into the house and saw his little brother Frankie sitting at then end of the stairs , Frankie looked at him straight in the eyes not recognizing his own older brother ; the little boy stood up and went straight to his mother's arms .

-I think you do -said a voice behind Joe ; it was his aunt Laura .

- What?

-I meant , that you do need help , that´s why you are here , don't you?

-Whatever , I don't have to give you any explanation you are not my mother…

Joe started to walk away but his aunt grabbed him by the wrist and talked to him quietly .

-I know, but while you are under my roof you will have to , my town , my rules , my house…now I'm really happy to see you little Joey .

When Joe was going to strike back after his aunt greeting , he was cut off by his mother .

-Ok , this is the plan…

* * *

**Next chapter the jobros will go to school...and met someone LOE?**

**REVIEW! **

**xoxo**

**Emily , from the very very south (check out my profile!)**


	5. Chapter 3:All saints

_**God Only Knows**_

* * *

Are you reading my notes? Sorry for the very long waiting , but i have reasons , first my laptop crashed and didn't work for 4 days (she was being mean to me because i said i hate her and i want a new one , even thought she is still a baby 2 years old!) then i'm in middle of finals , and right now after 3 months im back at HOME! in this mini vacations . Even though I'm 18 my parents have a control over me when im under their roof , cause is still my roof but i'm in college in Buenos Aires so i lived in a girl's residence , which is pretty cool and come on!! is Buenos Aires , i loved it!!

Thanks for the reviews , it was hard to choose someone , right now the only i picked is xoxo.Sarah.xoxo for Kevin's girl and Miley's cousin , there's some pretty interesting situation there . And the others we will see in the next chapter...please don't hate me!! Review if you want...

* * *

_**Chapter 3 : All saints**_

_And we're back…Good morning Beauforth , It's sunny outside but we are afraid to tell you that it is a bit cold , so if you have to go outside we recommend you to take your best coat…and the talk around the town…_

The sound of the Beauforth local radio was all around the house , it was Laura's favorite radio station she loved listening it every morning , it was her routine . It was almost 7 am and she has to be at work in an hour ; she was aware that the boys weren't used to go a public school , in fact Kevin was the only one who had actually a high school experience but that last just a few years , and he didn't have the chance to finish it so now all the Jonas boys ,except for Frankie of course who was currently in California , were going to attend a real school , for this year they were not longer the Jonas Brothers , they were just Kevin , Nicholas and Joseph…oh yes little Joey the new troublemaker in town . Laura knew that Nicholas and Kevin will definitely have some complaints at first , their lives had been rearranged for his brother's damn behavior for god's sake , however she was quite sure that those two were going to settle down easily , but Joe was another subject , rearranged that kid was going to be a hard work .

She watched the clock , _7:15 _, she heard some noises coming from the room that Kevin and Nick were sharing , she was sure that the boys were getting ready to have some breakfast .

She watched the clock again , _7:33 _, they boys were having breakfast , Kevin drinking his coffee as usually and Nick watching the news on TV .

_But what about the middle Jonas? _Still in bed ; if he thought that he was going to get rid of school , _boy he was so wrong_ .

Laura went upstairs straight to Joe's bedroom , and right now she wasn't in her best . She opened the curtains and met a not very happy little Joey .

-Good morning to you too….-said Joe touching his still closed eyes . His body was awake but his head was still in the pillow .

-Ok , you have like 10 minutes to get ready to school , and here's your clothes .

His aunt stared at him .

Joe stared at her , something wasn't right .

-I don't need you to pick up my clothes , I'm totally capable to get dressed by myself…thank you…now if you excuse me… -said Joe sarcastically before starting to close the door with his aunt still on it .

-I know honey , but that's the school's uniform…so hurry up-Laura replied with the same sarcasm .

When Joe closed the door he stared at the high school uniform ; he was aware of uniforms but he never thought about wearing it , and why his parents decided to take him on private school? …but you know those places , fill with obnoxious rich kids , spoiled and blah blah blah…ok but this wasn't just another private school…it was a catholic private one…how bogus was that?

_7:45_ he finally emerged in the kitchen .He thought that if he wasn't that mess up and not to mention in bad terms with his brothers , they could have all laughed together of this situation. I mean , knowing the Jonas Brothers , the three used to wear skinny leg jeans and cool shirts…but this wasn't even close to the whole jobro style .

They had khaki colored pants , with a white button down shirt and not to mention the black tie ; they could almost say that they were triplets except that Nick had the black sweater on .

If his parents wanted to kill him…Joe was already buried…in embarrassment .

Then Nick turning off the tv broke the silence .

-What kind of school is this?-asked to his other brother , not even looking at Joe who was sitting on a corner with a bowl of cereal .

-The real question is what kind of brochure is this? I mean look at this , The chess club , Drama Club , Science Club…too many clubs for me-said Kevin .

-Yeah , and there's also a Praying Club -said Nick making emphasis in the last words-I wonder why mom and dad enrolled us here?

Joe could clearly notices his sarcasm .

-Care to elaborate , Nicky?-asked Joe . Kevin noticed that this last comment coming from Joe was an attempting to start a fight .

-Well , as much as I respect dad and…

-Guys , please!-said Kevin .

Suddenly his aunt came into the room with a sleepy little boy in her arms .

-Hi , J!-said Kevin picking up his 5 year old cousin .

-Go to the living room Jamie and I'll be back with you in a minute , ok honey?

Then Jamie who was already dressed did what his mother told him .

-Ok , we have a situation here

-Yeah , this ass as our brother…-replied Nick

-NICHOLAS JONAS!…I think we have enough with the cursing …huh?

-What I was trying to say is that I already have an interview with Principal Kelly-said aunt Laura .

-Principal Kelly ? -Asked Kevin quite confused .

-Yes , Principal Kelly and the school were really nice to accepted all of you , especially because it's really hard to get in and classes have already started…

-I wonder why…-asked Joe with his usual sarcasm again . Laura sent him a glare and returned to what she was saying still pretending that this was going to be the easiest day on this Jonas's boys life , boy she was wrong!

-AND…I told the principal you were all good Christians boys and he said yes…of course a little bit of pressure from your parents help and the expensive fee…but that's other subject.

-So…you have to lied auntie Laura?-asked Joe with food in his mouth -because as far as I'm concerned the only good Christian boy in the room…is Nicky!! .

Nick opened hid mouth to said something but his aunt cut him off .

-Nick is in 10 th grade ,so here's your timetables and classes -said Laura giving him some school's papers .-And Kevin and Joe…you are seniors…here's yours .

Kevin grabbed the paper from his aunt's hands and started to read it with intensity and interest . In the other hand Joe was smiling , having to share classes with Kevin would be the easiest thing on the world , he knew that Kevin was utterly responsible about homework and school's tasks , but her aunt knew that too . Nick stood up , grabbed his backpack and left the room to join his cousin who was watching tv in the living room .

-You know I think that maybe I could get used to this…-said Kevin grabbing his backpack too , his aunt smiled at him , then she saw at Joe .-What about you Joey?

-Me?…I mean sharing all classes with Kevin…it's not going to be that hard.

He stood up and started to walk away from Laura .

-You really think I am that stupid? -said Laura with a smile .

-Excuse me? What are you talking about?

-Well , I knew that you wouldn't do anything in the class if your brother was there too , so I asked especially you two have some classes separated…and you know…two Jonas brothers in the same class? We don't want girls to faint out or in the emergency room…don't we?

* * *

**Meanwhile at the TRUSCOTT'S**

Time for school!

Stop daydreaming.

You'll be late for school.-said Mr. Truscott from the hall .

-Sometimes l have dreams . l picture myself flyin' . It's time to go to school. Through the clouds High in the sky . Conquering the world With my magic piano . Never being scared But then l realize l'm just a girl And l'm here to save the world But l wanna know

Who's gonna save me? .

I stop daydreaming , heard my dad calling me and then heard Miley's car , she come to pick me up everyday for school , It's kind of a routine . I kiss my mother's portrait and went downstairs .

-Here's my girl! Are you feeling confident?-my dad asked with concern .

-Not really…

- Now just remember, when you make your speech... don't Iook at the peopIe. Pick a spot on the back waII... don't take your eyes off of it... and speak IoudIy.

-Thanks dad!…but I should get going…Miley's waiting .

-Sure , I walk you to the door .

My dad waved at Miley and I noticed he is worry about something .

-Is Miley driving?

-Please dad , she is not 16 yet , and don't you see that her aunt is driving …

-Oh yes , you are right …good luck today .

-Thanks dad… -I gave him a quick hug .

-And remember…

-I know dad , after school finish straight to home . Bye daddy! .

-Bye Lilly .

Finally I got in the car , first I said hi to Miley's aunt Cynthia and then I sat next to Miley .

-Where's Sarah? - I asked . About Sarah she is Miley's cousin , she is 17 and a senior…in fact she is the only senior that I actually get along …but her and Miley they don't get along too well or at all exactly . I used to think that this all love-hate relationship it was just another family or cousin competition , because you know Miley is quite a competitor and she doesn't like to loose and in the other hand is Sarah who is as just as pretty…but she is different . Miley would never admit it but she cares about looking good and being popular…but Sarah? She is quite popular in her own world , she is smart and funny and protective…she is like the big sister I never had…again Miley maybe is jealous , who knows? . She 's still my friend .

-Sarah? Who knows? Maybe she went to school with those crazy boys -she replied , playing with some curls at the end of her hair .

-Hanging out with skater boys , doesn't make her crazy Miley!-I replied her . For the eleventh time Miley is complaining about Sarah and her friends , the fact that she has a skate doesn't make her crazy in fact I used to have one like 2 years ago .

Miley rolled her eyes . _-I'm telling you she is not going to heaven …_

Dear god remind me why im friends with Miley Stewart …oh yeah everybody needs an opportunity , _again everybody _.

* * *

**At the school's park lot . Jonas's car .**

-So here we are boys , now Jamie wish good luck to your cousins-said Laura to his son and then Jamie hugged his cousins .

-Have fun at kindergarten J!-said Nick stepping out from the car .

-Bye guys…uhm Joe you are forgetting something…-said Laura fixing Joe's tie at the same time .

-What?…my dignity?

-Nope , this -Then she passed him a bible .-Have fun at school Joey!-said Laura elevating her voice .

_Tones of fun . Thought Joe_

**JOE'S POV**

Accepting Jesus into your heart and getting saved is a big decision... My faith taught me that everything was a part of God's plan. Mom said that he even had a reason for bringing Nick into our lives , because honestly when I was three I didn't understand where babies come from and I didn't want another brother , me and Kevin were enough. I guess since that time I´m kind of spoiled and jealous . Anyway she explained that Nicky was a gift from the angels. Well, for me he wasn't any kind of an angel. But Mom had other plans. Jesus became the center of my life , yes he was the center of my life…until I turned 16 , met Becky (a/n: Joe's ex girlfriend) and other things that I doubt any of these rich kids knows .

My future was looking bright

I had the perfect girlfriend

And I was about to start the best tour ever

One week before summer vacation ended

everything changed

Who's gonna save me? .

Suddenly I stopped daydreaming and watched this girls jumping up and down . Oh no , cheerleaders .

_Hey, there, ho there _

_How do you do? _

_This is Bawers Lions sayin' hi to you._

_Go Lions! _

Yes , this is my new school . Saint Bawers Catholic High School , and I'm gonna love it .

* * *

**Like it , hate it? Everything is appreciated**

**Don't hate me !**

**Next chapter more high school interaction**

**Boys meet girls**

**xoxo**

**Emily , from the south (winter holidays yeah!!)**


	6. Chapter 4:Speechless

**God Only Knows**

* * *

_**A:N : ok thanks 4 the reviews i think this is my favorite chapter so far ...ok some quotes and ideas are from this movies Saved and the Princcess's Diary...just FYI...so who i picked are cherrybomb (will be in the next chapter) and njlove63 . Don't hate me! Reviews are appreciated-even if you just put update soon!-it makes me happy that you are reading this story . Oh now enjoy...Check out my new story FEVER PITCH based on the movie too , and LOE of course . UNIFORMS ARE IN MY PROFILE!**__**Chapter 4 : Speechless **_

* * *

_Yes , this is my new school . Saint Bawers Catholic High School , and I'm gonna love it ._

Lilly started to walk to her locker when he heard Miley calling her from behind , you see when they got to school Miley did her usual routine saying hi to everybody at school , and when I said everybody I said everybody maybe not the Science Club , but that was for obvious reasons ; Suddenly she saw her friend's cousin and friend of her own too , it was Sarah , Lilly could recognize her redhead from miles away , today she was having her hair straight and again she wasn't wearing the appropriated school's shoes , instead she was wearing this blue converse , oh yes Sarah was such a rebel .

-You are not wearing the shoes…again…-said Lilly .

-My weekend was almost fine…thanks for asking Lilly pad ….-replied Sarah opening her locker to grab some books .

-Is just that hard to follow the rules?-asked Lilly with a serious .

-Oh! Don't blame me…it must run in the family - Sarah said this looking at her "favorite" cousin coming from the school hall way . Miley was all happy , she was a morning person , definitely but what Sarah hated the most was that Miley was singing that song again .

_I'm Mrs. Lifestyles of the rich and famous _

_(You want a piece of me) _

_I'm Mrs. Oh my God that Miley's Shameless _

_(You want a piece of me)_

Miley finished the song singing the last part to Sarah , because she knew Sarah hated that song , and Britney Spears all the way .

-That is such a slut song!-said Sarah insulted and disgusted by the fact she shared the same surname with Miley .

-Excuse me? I don't said anything about your music…if we can call it music.

Sarah opened her mouth to revenge but Lilly stood up between the girls .

-Girls please! Vocabulary! Miley sent Sarah a death glare then she returned to Lilly .

-Lilly why did you left me alone at the entrance? It would have been nice you to said hi to the guys…some social life won't hurt you…

- uhmm…maybe next time…why did you take it so long?

- Ding Ding I have the answer to that … Lilly did you see those two idiots exchange saliva near the park lot ? -asked Sarah with a harsh tone .

-No-replied Lilly with an innocent tone .

-OK!- By this time Miley was so mad with Sarah's presence- Well Sarah , where were you last Saturday night?…cause you know aunt Cynthia was quite worried!

-Easy I was getting drunk and having un protected sex with strange guys - said Sarah , Miley knew that wasn't true but they always play with each other , Lilly in the other hand was embarrassed and scared cause when the senior girl mentioned the "S" word a few students who where passing by turned their heads and worst Miss Green heard that last comment too .

-Who had unprotected what?

Sarah was about to said something but luckily Lilly covered her friend's mouth .

-Nothing Miss Green , we were saying that we have such a protective friend…we are never unprotected-said Miley nervous .

-Ok good morning Miley…Sarah…Miley's and Sarah's friend . Then the old lady disappeared. Lilly was still shaking until a girl of her age came screaming , shouting and jumping all around . It was Myka Murphy some friend of Miley ; this curly haired girl was pretty cool with Lilly too , but sometimes quite hyper and too talkative for Lilly . Miley and her were good friends , they were also in dance's committee so it was pretty obvious that they were sociable , but they were nice Christians girls…oh yes .

Sarah who was still standing next to Lilly send Myka a weird glare too and rolled her eyes .

-OH MY GOD Miles you have to heard this!-said Myka passing Miley her violet I-pod .

-Is that?…no way…no way…!! Both girls started to jump and scream again , as possible as they could cause they were in the school hall way . Lilly and Sarah exchanged some looks , they didn't understand anything .

Sarah broke all this happiness .

-Please don't tell me it's another Britney Spears's song? -said Sarah very worried , since the pop princess came back Miley was head over heals with that music and Sarah was almost dead.

-NO! It's the latest from Godflight.-said Myka .Sarah rolled her eyes .

-Godflight? -asked Lilly confused . She wasn't really up today with music or teenage life at all.

-I love these guys. They are totally Jesus-centric-said Miley .

-and gorgeous. -added Myka .

-Ok-ok , so I assume this Godfight -started Sarah -GODFLIGHT!-corrected Miley and Myka at the same time -Ok this guys…are your new brand celebrity crush? , oh no! What about the Jonas Brothers? They are going to be so sad…

Lilly couldn't help it but laughed at Sarah's sarcastic trademark .

-Jonas Brothers? That's so last year …-Then Miley and Mika disappeared both girls discussing and extra happy about this new Christian band or whatever .

-Ok while Miley was exchanging saliva with this random guy…where were you Lilly?-asked Sarah happy for the absence of those Hannah Montana's wannabe .

-Oh… l was just sitting there, working on my speech...

-and?

- Somebody sat on me …again.

-Oh Lilly!

-I know but I'm getting used to be invisible…I think I like it …

Then Sarah felt sorry for her friend , Lilly was a great girl…ok she was a naïve , innocent and so pure , but that's what she like about her or maybe the fact that Sarah wasn't that naïve at 15 , she like to live in adventures and practice bungee jumping , Lilly in the other way would be praying safe with her feet on the earth . Most people would be ashamed of being seen with the so called pure and "bible freak" from Bawers but Sarah didn't care it ; in fact Lilly was her only friend in Bawers , all Sarah's friends were from public schools…nothing like those rich kids from Bawers…she was kind of an outsider…but things were about to change .

- Ok , Ready for debate?-asked Sarah changing the subject , even thought Lilly was just in 10th grade and Sarah was a senior , they both share debate class , another way for _Saint Bawers_ to develop a special bond between the students .

- l'm never ready for debate.

* * *

**JOE'S POV**

Nick and Kevin made their own ways to the school building , and I still couldn't believe what I have to handle…just for some nights out . My family hates me , and I'm sure God hates me ; this school , this things , have nothing to do with me…then some girl from the cheerleading squad winked at me . She is hot , maybe there's something good in this freakin North Carolina, but I still have one question : _-What the hell I'm going to do here? . _

I entered the building and something surprised me and other don't ; I see so many girls with this blue skirts , looking all perfect , I see so many guys with the same tie and we all seemed to be part of a lame show from the seventies , but we are not , I'm 18 and I'm a senior in this Catholic High School…and finally another thing that doesn't surprise me I see so many purity's rings , shining in their hands…just like mine everything seems to be fake in this school , in this town . At last I found my class "Debate" , I found Kevin already in the back , I look at him , and he pretends I'm not here , again he pretends that I'm not his brother . When I'm attempting to have a seat I accidentally run to this redhead girl , she is pretty , I said sorry , she said it's nothing and a grab a sit just behind her , until this cool guy made his speech .

-Go, Eric! -said the class cheering .

-So this is not a debate. This is a control issue. Bawers controls our minds with what they teach us... but you know what? They're not satisfied with that. I think Bawers should dump the uniforms... and we have casuaI dress all year round!

The class start cheering again , and this Eric guy dumped his tie to the class

I sat there surprised , this kid has a lot of passion with this debate , then Mr O'connell talked -All right, all right.!

Mr O'connell tried to calm down , then I see this girl that winked at me minutes before , she sitting there cheering all this crap .

- OK, girIs, settIe down. SettIe down. This is a debate, and after it's over... I want you back in your schooI uniform. And that's for you too Eric .-

-Hey, boss, whatever you say. -replied Eric

-Eric, sit down.

-He's the man. -shouted some guys from the back .

Then Mr. O'connell takes the lead of the class -OK, Eric. Later, OK? Down, down, boy. You made your point. OK, so, now we've all heard... from Eric Bryant for the affirmative.

* * *

**Lilly's POV**

I'm here sitting in this class . When did I decide to join this class? Then I squeezed Sarah's hand .

-What's my point again? -I asked , cause by this time I forgot everything , ok not everything cause I'm still breathing . Thank god Miley is not here , that reminds me GOD HELP ME!

-You like our uniforms. They're equaIizers.-replied Sarah . She has listened my speech for days by now .

Then Mr O'Connell mention my name .

-Now we'll hear the rebuttal... from Lillian Truscott... who will present the negative argument... against our proposition.

* * *

**JOE'S POV**

Well so far this class it's not that boring ; I heard this two girls in front of me whispering , one is the redhead , I noticed she is not wearing those school shoes , she's wearing blue converse , she is different I know , but she is not the one who caught my attention the blonde one is the one who got me staring ; maybe it's because I like blondes , Becky was blonde , AJ was blonde…there's nothing different in this one .

Crap , I think she caught me staring she turned her head , and for a second we both locked eyes , ok maybe she's different , because Im quite sure I have never seen such beautiful deep blue eyes .

After the whole class made an scattered applause this girl jumped on the stage.

-Come on, Lilly!

-Whoo-hoo! Um...

Then she started .

-I th-think...um...

-What a frizz-ball.-said someone from behind -

-Look at her hair.!!

-Shh!-ordered Mr O'Connell .

-We're waiting. -

Say something!

-You see, um...I... See, casuaI-- casuaI...uh... -This Lilly girl said breathing heavily

-Are you OK? -asked someone from behind

-She's gonna barf.

-Oh, God! She's gonna hurl!

-Cover the tuba!

-OK, OK. Everybody settle down.

She run away , she busted in tears and run away…ok this school must be really hard , but I laughed too . Some girls are such a drama queens .

* * *

**SARAH'S POV**

Ok , right now I hate with all myself Eric Bryant and his stupid friends , yes this is a stupid class and this is a stupid school ; I have this urge to punch him to death but I can't first because I care more about Lilly and second because if I punch him I will probably end in detention for second time in a week , and mom will kill me ! I run to the door not caring about Mr O'connell says and a guy stop me specially because my books and paper sheets are all over the floor .

-Are you looking for your friend?

-Uhmm yes…she run away…did you see where did she runt to?-I asked him not paying attention and facing him cause I'm too worry about Lilly .

-I think she went that way… -he said passing me the last papers . Im sure that he is new cause I know everybody in this class , not that I'm friend , I will never befriends with that Eric Bryant or even that slut Avery and her cheerleading squad . Stupid people .

-Thank you-I said , then I looked at his eyes , they are almost green I watched him carefully cause I don't know but I feel I have seen him before , no he couldn't be . I stop daydreaming and made my way to find my friend .

-Can I go with you?-he asked .

-Nice one…but are you trying to hit on me?-I replied looking around , debate is not my favorite class to make out , I mean Religious Education is way better cause Mrs Smith is so old that she wouldn't notice . Then I watch him again , no he couldn't be , cause from what I've heard , specially from Miley my adorable cousin , he is such a gentleman , he wouldn't hitting on me , not in class , not even in North Carolina .

-I didn't mean that…I just that I'm new here…I thought that maybe you can show me around a little bit -he said , ok maybe I was a little hard , I look at him again and seems harmless , not to mention hot ; I have never seen a guy in Bawers that these freaking uniform suit him so fine , well except for this guy that was sitting behind me on debate , but he is an asshole I can notice.

-Ok- I said , god , physical attraction is my weakness , why did I say yes? And why I'm overreacting?

-My name is Kevin by the way

-Oh , I'm Sarah , nice to meet you .-I shake his hands , and suddenly I'm nervous , this is new I'm never nervous around guys .

Then after looking half the school me and Kevin found Lilly sitting in the school's library . She is sitting Indian style with her blue eyes red .

-Lilly , there you are!

-Sarah , I am never going to be a good pubIic speaker. Just call Mr O' connell and teII him I want to be a mime.

-I can do that. Here you go.-passing her a Kleenex-but stop sobbing , please?

-I can't promise anything… -Lilly said and then she stopped talking and notice some young boy behind me .

-Oh , this is Kevin , Kevin?-I stop because I don't know his last name .

-Oh , yes , I'm Kevin Jonas , nice to meet you Lilly .

Lilly shook his hand and I stand there looking at him with intensity , how funny , I think I just heard JONAS! .

* * *

**Hoped you liked it! Did you like this chapter? what you didn't like?**

**Reviews!**

**xoxo**

**Emily , from the south**


End file.
